hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2016
23:58:09 Cool 23:58:16 That would be useful.. 23:58:18 :P 23:58:19 . :) 23:59:31 Cool 23:59:48 (y) 00:00:18 The CMC model, which previously forecast Nkech to reacquire C4 intensity, is now showing Nkechinyer failing to pass SS intensity :/ 00:00:27 :/ 00:00:31 :/ 00:01:39 Yep 00:01:48 I think Nkech will remain at SS or possibly TS 00:01:53 Definately not C1 00:02:06 He's blacklisted for the moment. 00:02:12 (as far as I know) 00:02:18 As he deserves to be. 00:02:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:02:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:46 :p 00:02:57 :p 00:03:08 I hope I have a sub in second period again tomorrow 00:03:12 :p 00:03:14 If so, I'm getting on HHW :p 00:03:19 Yay! 00:03:21 xD 00:03:46 I hate subs that sneak up on you and look at what you are doing. :/ 00:04:03 Luckily my sub today didn't care what the students did :p 00:04:06 :p 00:04:12 :/ 00:04:18 :P 00:04:42 And I got to see Bittersweet sock. :/ 00:04:46 :/ 00:05:26 Layten still thinks that low near the Azores may become Bonnie (facepalm) 00:05:35 (facepalm) 00:06:04 Layten at least believes we can get storms from lows, unlike Nkech. 00:06:17 :p 00:06:59 Nkech needs to learn to respect the opinions of others. Some of us just don't like Bernie Sanders. 00:07:39 :/ 00:07:41 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2016041906/cfs-mon_01_ssta_atl_4.png" 00:07:44 +AMO :D 00:07:50 YAY 00:07:51 Yep... I lied to him today about liking Clinton just so he would stop talking about Sanders. 00:07:52 :d 00:07:56 @Bob YAY :D 00:07:58 Look at that warm water near the MDR 00:07:59 :D * 00:08:02 lag 00:08:15 That cool bit of water near Cape Verde though 00:08:16 ;( 00:08:20 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2016041906/cfs-mon_01_apcpna_month_atl_4.png" 00:08:29 One spot of -0.5C water hopefully won't kill the season :p 00:08:35 ^ 00:08:47 :p 00:08:55 If the entire Cape-Verde or Caribbean/Gulf was cold, then we would have practically no hurricanes 00:08:57 Vertical instability is also increasing 00:08:58 :P 00:09:15 This setup would likely make the 2016 season just like my prediction :p 00:09:16 La Nina needs to peak at -3.9C 00:09:18 :P 00:09:29 Yeah :p 00:09:32 :p 00:09:39 We are now in a Very Weak El Nino :p 00:09:41 that would be Very Strong then right? 00:09:44 Yes 00:09:48 :) 00:09:56 yay 00:10:02 We should be at neutral next month. I don't see why not. 00:10:11 Agreed ^ 00:10:17 #Neutrality 00:10:21 :P 00:10:23 And then in July we should have at least Weak La Nina conditions 00:10:31 Nkech: it will turn El Nino again 00:10:32 :D 00:10:36 :/ 00:10:41 pls 00:10:43 The question is, will it stay a Weak Nina, or will it plunge further? 00:10:48 The ECMWF says a Weak Nina 00:11:48 I want it to be at least a Moderate La Niña... 00:11:51 ^ 00:11:54 ^ 00:12:02 ^ 00:12:14 I read somewhere though that a Strong La Nina suppresses Atlantic activity, don't remember where, but it may have been a mistake. 00:12:35 Wow... 00:12:35 :/ 00:12:40 I'll be fine with a weak or moderate Nina 00:12:49 Well too much of anything is bad. 00:12:50 so meh 00:12:52 Just enough to kill the shear. :p 00:13:02 :p 00:13:07 :P 00:13:26 Omg what if it became a "Very Strong La Niña"? 00:13:29 I believe the MDR could warm up like it did in 2015 - and if if it does - we should get at least a 15 named storm season. 00:13:39 :D 00:13:42 :d 00:13:53 Last season, everyone said the same thing - cold MDR, cold MDR, cold MDR - that did not happen. 00:14:04 :/ 00:14:08 And we got a near average season almost. 00:14:16 ^ 00:14:39 But I want to know if Bob would be happy with a "Very Strong La Niña". 00:14:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:14:51 !tell El_Niño You killed the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season (mad) 00:14:51 Sassmaster15: I will tell El Niño your message the next time I see them. 00:15:12 *dumps a bunch of ice in the Nino regions* 00:15:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:21 Freeze Pacific Freeze! 00:15:24 2015 was definitely a step in the right direction. It was more active than 1997, which was during the "active era" and had a "warm AMO" 00:15:24 :P 00:15:24 ^^ 00:15:39 This active era likely isn't over 00:15:42 ^ 00:16:01 2013 was a fluke, 2014 and 2015 were suppressed by El N by El Nino. 00:16:08 *suppressed by El Nino 00:16:21 1997 was the year I was born..and the Atlantic was terrible from what I heard.. 00:16:26 Yep 2016 04 20